


An Out-STAN-ding Day

by Foreveracumberbitch



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Chicago, Comic Con, F/M, Fluff, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, minneapolis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreveracumberbitch/pseuds/Foreveracumberbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate, a huge fan of Sebastian Stan, travels to Chicago to meet her idol. Unfortunately, some awkwardness occurs when she does meet him, and he finds her strangely endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Out-STAN-ding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little something my friend and I decided to write at 2 in the morning. No smut, just some good awkward moments and some cute fluff. Enjoy!

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe we’re freaking going to Comic Con!!” Kate screamed, clutching her Winter Soldier bobblehead frantically. She was sitting in the backseat of her friend’s car, on the way to the convention in Chicago, so hyper she could hardly contain herself. Her two best friends, Marie and Ruth, were with her for emotional support… just in case. “I have been wanting to go my ENTIRE LIFE!”   
Marie rolled her eyes and grimaced. “I need you to calm down, Kate. It’s just a normal guy, like you and me.”   
Kate’s face was flushed, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. “I don’t even care. I’m going to hug him so hard. It’ll be so amazing, and he will love me, and we will meet in a beautiful embrace that lasts for eons.” She paused suddenly, as if something terrifying just came to mind. “What if… what if he doesn’t like me?”  
Ruth patted Kate’s hand affectionately. “I’m sure he will like you, Kate. Don’t worry, he seems like a super nice guy. Besides, he only has a few seconds with each fan, so he probably won’t have too much time to hate you.”  
Marie nodded. “Even if he doesn’t like you, you won’t know! He’s an actor, they’re good at hiding these kinds of things.”  
Kate snorted. “Thanks for the support ladies. I feel so much better.” She fidgeted nervously. “Why can’t we just get there now so I can get it over with?!”  
“Well, you’re in luck, because we’re here!” Ruth exclaimed, parking the car and hopping out. “Let’s go!”  
Kate’s mouth went suddenly dry, and the excitement that was once coursing through her quickly fizzled to nausea. She gulped loudly, and ran her fingers through her hair. “Guys… I don’t know if I can do this.” She inhaled deeply through her nose, and exhaled through her mouth.   
Marie groaned. “We have come all the way to Chicago from Minneapolis, and if you pussy out now, I will be extremely pissed. So get your butt in line, and meet Sebastian-freaking-Stan so we can all go home!”  
Ruth grasped her upper arm firmly. “It’ll be fine, Kate. You’ve been waiting for this your entire life, right?” She rubbed small, comforting circles on her friend’s back, and then patted her gently. “Marie and I will both be there to support you, and it’ll be the most memorable moment of your life.” Little did she know that today would indeed be the most memorable day of her life.  
As they got in line for the meet and greet, Kate felt an involuntary shiver pass through her. Today was the day she would meet her dream man. It had been exactly one year since she had first seen the gorgeous face of James Buchanan Barnes grace cinema screens as the Winter Soldier. It had been love at first sight; from his icy blue eyes to his cute little butt chin, everything about him was delectable. She had immediately binge watched every episode of Once Upon a Time so she could admire his work, and followed every Tumblr account that contained his name. Kate was the ultimate fangirl, and now that she was actually minutes away from meeting him, she didn’t think she could physically handle it. The noise around here was deafening, and she was certain that she wouldn’t be able to speak at a normal volume for a few days.   
And then, there he was. Sebastian Stan, in all his glory, was sitting at a long table in a striped shirt, laughing at something a fan was telling him. Kate felt her heart skip a beat, and she felt her stomach twist itself painfully. This was it. This was her moment to make a lasting impression on the man she had dedicated countless hours of her life to. As the line moved forward, he grew nearer, and her stomach twisted itself even more tightly. Finally, finally, it was her turn to speak to him. As she stepped up to the table in front him, he looked up at her and grinned. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen in her entire life. His blue eyes twinkled, and his perfect mouth curled up in the most perfect smile she had ever witnessed.   
“Hi there. Whoa, you brought me a bobblehead of myself?!” He reached for the little Winter Soldier bobblehead she had been gripping tightly, and she felt as if time had slowed down. Everything around her froze, and all she could focus on was his cheerful face looking up at her. She felt her mouth go completely dry, and everything became suddenly brighter. Oh no. Don’t do it, Kate. Don’t faint.   
Next to her, Marie and Ruth glanced at each other worriedly. “Kate,” Ruth murmured. “Are you alright?”   
Then, as gracefully as a bird flies into a glass window, Kate fainted. On the way down, her forehead grazed the table, and she landed on her face. There were concerned whispers and some gasps throughout the line, and her two friends rushed to check on her. “Oh my goodness!” Ruth exclaimed, kneeling next to her. “Marie, help me sit her up.” The two girls helped their unconscious friend to a sitting position, and propped her up against the wall.   
“This is exactly what I wanted to do at Comic Con; take care of Fainty McFainterson. Perfect, just perfect,” Marie huffed, clearly annoyed.   
“Stop it, Marie, show some sympathy! This is a lot for her, okay?” Ruth admonished. “Now go get her some water.”  
“Yes, mother. I’ll get right on that,” Marie replied before walking away, muttering. Ruth turned back to Kate, who was just coming to.   
“Is she alright?”   
Ruth froze as she heard the very familiar voice behind her. Slowly, she turned to look at the source of the voice, and found herself looking into the eyes of none other than Sebastian Stan. “Yeah, I think she will be, but she cut up her eyebrow pretty badly. Is there a first aid kit somewhere around?”  
“Yeah, there’s one in my dressing room. You can bring her there so she can get some rest.” His brow furrowed with concern, and he look legitimately worried. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls in line were complaining quite loudly, and he turned to them. “Sorry guys, I’ll be right there.” He glanced back at Kate, and stood up. “I’ll come by and check on her after I finish here.”  
Ruth nodded, speechless. “Okay… Thanks.”   
Sebastian smiled again. “Of course. I’m so sorry about this, I didn't mean to make her faint.” He gestured for a very large man standing nearby to take the girls to his dressing room. The man came forward, and scooped Kate up in his arms. Marie chose that time to return with a bottle of water, and gaped slightly at the huge man who was now carrying Kate.   
“Marie, we’re taking Kate to the dressing room so we can clean her up,” Ruth explained. “Come on.” The girls followed their guide to a dressing room, where he laid Kate on a long, white couch.   
Ruth seated herself by Kate’s head, and Marie sat at her feet. “Marie, grab me the first aid kit, let’s take care of this cut. It looks pretty bad.” Ruth went to the sink and ran a towel under some warm water. As she returned to the couch, the door to the dressing room opened, and Sebastian strode in.   
“Is she doing okay?” he asked, kneeling next to the couch and placing a hand gently on her head. “I am so sorry, I feel really bad!”  
“It’s not your fault,” Ruth replied, chuckling. “She’s just a major fan of yours. That, coupled with her terrible habit of not eating breakfast, probably made her a little unstable.”   
Sebastian laughed, and patted Ruth’s shoulder. “Here, hand me that towel.” He put his hand up when she began protesting. “It’s the least I can do after I made her faint.” Ruth had no choice but to give him the damp towel. He knelt down again and began dabbing at the cut on Kate’s forehead. She began stirring, and her eyes twitched as she began to wake.   
“Oh my god, Ruth,” she groaned, eyes still closed. “What happened? Holy shit, did I faint in front of Sebastian Stan? Ugh, I can’t believe it, I’m such a dork. I had an entire speech prepared! I was gonna tell him how much I admired his work, and how much I loved his derpy face… Ow! Ruth, what are you doing to me?!” She raised her hand to push the towel away, and her eyelids slowly fluttered open to see the love of her life, bloody towel in hand. “Wha-? Oh my god…”   
Ruth, Marie, and Sebastian all watched in horror as Kate’s eyes rolled back, and she fainted. Again. They glanced at each other in surprise for a few seconds, and then all burst out laughing hysterically.   
“Kate! Good Lord! Two times in a row?!” Marie wiped her eyes and sat down, absolutely breathless. Ruth looked like she was trying not to laugh, but doing a terrible job at it. Sebastian, on the other hand, looked as if he was about to cry. He patted Kate’s shoulder gently, and she quickly came to, inhaling deeply.   
“Kate? Are you alright? Please don’t faint again…” Sebastian grasped her hand gently as he helped her sit up. He grabbed the bottle of water off the table next to the couch, and opened it for her. “Here, drink this.”   
Kate blinked slowly, and sipped at the water. She could not believe it. Sebastian Stan was sitting in front of her, cleaning her embarrassing injury. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide away forever, as if nothing had ever happened. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him; she just looked down at her feet, drank her water, and wished for the earth to open and swallow her up. She felt a hand come under her chin, and gently pull her face upwards until she was looking at him. Her cheeks instantaneously turning red, and she heard a strange gurgling sound come out of the back of her throat.   
Sebastian was completely intrigued by this young woman in front of him. She was real; there was nothing about her that was fake or made-up, and he felt strangely drawn to her, despite her seemingly awkward exterior. It was quite endearing actually. “I’m so sorry I made you faint. Really, I didn’t mean to.”   
Kate sat up hurriedly and brushed the hair out of her face, hitting her cut eyebrow in the process. “Fuck!” she cursed, touching her fingers to her eyebrow. “Why am I bleeding?”   
Sebastian chuckled. “You kinda hit the table as you went down… Here, let me.” He dabbed at her cut gently, and she blushed from the roots of her hair.   
Marie tapped Ruth’s shoulder. “Hey. I’m hungry. Are you hungry?” she whispered, winking.  
“No, why would I be… oh.” Ruth picked up on the hint, and grinned. “Hey, Kate, are you going to be alright here? Marie and I are going to get something to eat.”  
“Uh… Y-yeah, I think so.” Kate’s eyes flickered back and forth between her friends and the very handsome gentleman in front of her. “Thanks.”  
Marie and Ruth left the dressing room. Once they were outside, they looked at each other silently and began laughing. “Maybe we should just leave her here,” Marie chuckled. “I have a feeling she’ll be just fine on her own.”  
“Let’s go actually enjoy Comic Con. Take some pictures.” Ruth pulled Marie’s arm towards some of the booths, and Marie hesitated.  
“I hate pictures. Could we not?” She balked and stood there, crossing her arms.   
“Come onnnnnnn, it’ll be fun!” Ruth grabbed her and yanked her towards a young man dressed as Hiccup. “Let’s go take pictures with him!”  
Meanwhile, back in the dressing room, Kate was still in shock. Sebastian was now putting a large bandage across her eyebrow, and asking her all kinds of questions.   
“So, where are you from?” He peeled the paper off the tabs of the bandage, and applied a daub of Neosporin onto the cut.   
“Ummm… Minneapolis. Minnesota.” Kate winced as he placed the bandage on her eyebrow.   
“Cool. I’ve never been there. I hope to go one day,” he grinned, crumpling up the wrapper and tossing it into the waste bin.   
Kate steeled her emotions, and smiled demurely. “You should. It’s a beautiful city, and I love it. St. Paul is great too, gorgeous fields and lots of cows.”   
“Maybe you could show me around,” Sebastian smirked. “I’d love to have a beautiful tour guide show me around a beautiful city.”   
Kate blushed for the thousandth time. “Oh…. Haha,” she laughed weakly. Shit, how the hell am I supposed to respond to that? she thought. “Well… give me a call if you’re ever in town.”  
He grinned. “I’d really like that, Kate.” He reached forward and tucked a strand of loose hair that had been hanging in front of her face. Come on, Seb, he thought. Kiss her you fool!   
Kate, what are you doing?! Just kiss him already! Kate’s pulse was going wild, but instead of listening to her heart, she stood up and extended her hand politely. “Thank you so much for everything. I really appreciate it, but I should probably get going.”   
“Oh, of course.” Sebastian stood quickly, realizing that his palms had suddenly become extremely sweaty. He wasn’t sure if he should still shake her hand, so he held out a fist. “Fist bump?”  
Kate laughed, and made a fist, knocking her knuckles against his. “Fist bump.”  
“Again, I’m really sorry about making you faint.” He chewed on his lip and looked down at his feet.   
“It wasn’t your fault. I’m just stupid and clumsy.” Kate frowned slightly, and shook her head. “I’m a klutz, always have been.”  
“I don’t think you’re stupid and clumsy,” Sebastian stated. “I think you’re a beautiful, dedicated fan who just doesn’t like to eat breakfast.”   
“Ruth told you about that, huh?” Kate clasped her hands together nervously. “Yeah, that probably wasn’t the best idea.” Holy moly, did he just call me beautiful?!  
“I think it was, because otherwise we would never have met.” Now Sebastian was blushing furiously.   
“Thank you, that’s very sweet.” The eye contact was getting intense, and she felt her ears grow hot. Kate looked behind her shoulder at the door. “I’d better get going. Thanks again for all your help.” She began to turn away, ignoring the small tugging in her heart, and headed for the door. Then, it happened. She heard him draw a deep breath, and before she could comprehend what was happening, a hand landed firmly on her shoulder, spinning her around. She gasped as she whirled around, and found herself wound tightly in his arms; two intense, blue eyes were gazing deeply into her own, and before she could speak, Sebastian gently pressed his lips to hers.   
All the oxygen in the universe could not have filled Kate’s lungs. She could not believe what was happening; SEBASTIAN STAN WAS KISSING HER. Her! A girl from Minneapolis, who owned a million snakes, binge watched Netflix until five in the morning, built blanket forts at age 20, and ate enough ice cream (in one sitting) to sustain a small village… that girl was kissing the most amazing man on the face of the planet. She felt her knees buckle, and she sank to the couch, pulling Sebastian with her. Her hands went instantly to his hair, fingers twisting in his soft, luxurious locks, and she felt his hands encircle her waist. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, and she did not know how much longer she would last without passing out. She pulled away after a few minutes, and he looked at her with a dazed expression. They were both breathing heavily, and after a few brief moments of recovery, Sebastian leaned forward and kissed her lightly.   
“Wow,” Kate breathed.   
“Yeah,” he gasped, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”  
“It’s okay,” she sighed. “I did.”   
At that exact moment, Ruth and Marie came back into the room. “Kate, are you feeling better? We need to get going!”  
Kate and Sebastian jumped to their feet. “Uh, yeah. Give me a minute.” She turned back to Sebastian, and looked down at their hands, which were still entwined.   
Ruth and Marie exchanged sly looks. “We should probably give them some privacy,” Ruth whispered.   
“We’ll wait outside, Kate,” Marie said, opening the door and heading back outside.   
Kate gazed at Sebastian and sighed again. “Well, my crazy friends say I should leave.”  
He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. “I don’t want you to leave.”  
Kate grinned. “Well, I guess you had better visit Minneapolis sometime soon.”   
“I suppose I should!” He pulled her towards the door, and pushed it open. “Okay, ladies, you can have your friend back… after she gives me her phone number,” he added, winking devilishly.   
Kate giggled, and put her number into his phone quickly. As she walked back towards the convention with her friends, she thought about all that had transpired. It had truly been an out-STAN-ding day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this lovely story for my friend (who is IN LOVE with Sebastian), who probably would faint IRL if she met him. I hope you have thoroughly enjoyed this, love. :D


End file.
